


A lesson in existentialism (Everyone dies eventually but nobodies dying tonight)

by EternityPrevails



Series: It's called growing up (Where-in we're older but we cant outgrow the past) [4]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityPrevails/pseuds/EternityPrevails
Summary: "Do you think there is life after death?" Jamie asked





	A lesson in existentialism (Everyone dies eventually but nobodies dying tonight)

Jamie and Bart were laying on Jamie's bed, it was the middle of the day in the middle of the week and instead of doing anything productive they were reading comics and avoiding the unrelenting Texas summer heat. Without any warning, Jamie rolled over and looked at his boyfriend "DO you think there is life after death?" He asked looking intently at the younger male. The question rightfully seemed to throw Bart for a loop

"I don't know" He answered honestly but Jamie didn't seem convinced so after a few quiet seconds he continued "I would like to think there is a reincarnation cycle but what I think doesn't really matter in the long run now does it." He looked out the window for a second "There either is or there isn't , you know, it's one of the few things in the world that is completely black and white." 

They were both quiet for a few minutes before Jamie asked another question "Are you scared of dying?" 

"Everyone is scared of dying" Bart answered too fast 

"But are you scared of dying?" Jamie asked again emphasising the individuality of the question rather than the generality that Bart had chosen to use it for.

"No" He sighed looking seriously at his boyfriend and wondering what it was that had brought up the mildly morbid questions, he made a mental note to talk to Khaji later and make sure everything was mentally and physically okay. 

"Why not" Jamie sat up continuing his line of questioning"

"Everything dies, me, you, the plants, the animals, this planet, the sun, the stars, even electronics die eventually it's just a constant in the universe."

"And this thought makes you comfortable?" He wondered, thinking how existential that thought was and how long Bart had been sitting on that particular bit of information. 

"I don't know yet" Barts answer was honest and simple "its an inevitability really, a set point in the universe that nothing and nobody can change and I guess that amount of absolution makes me feel at peace with the whole thing."


End file.
